


the witching hour

by perfectlyrose



Series: Everyday Magic [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Magic, Universe Alteration, magic!rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the Doctor knows Rose possesses magic, he’s curious as to if she does anything special to celebrate one of the most magic-oriented holidays on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the witching hour

**Author's Note:**

> For week three of the Nine x Rose Halloween celebration going on over at tumblr
> 
> Part of the Everyday Magic series but can be read on its own.

”What about halloween? Do you do anything special to celebrate?” The Doctor asked.

He and Rose were enjoying a quiet night in the TARDIS library while Jack was out experiencing the nightlife on the planet they’d visited today. 

The Doctor had taken to bursting out with random questions during such quiet, Jack-less times ever since Rose had revealed her magic to him. It was a part of the universe that he knew nothing about and his curiosity was boundless.

“If this is your roundabout way of calling my mum a witch, keep in mind that it applies to me too, ta.” Rose answered absently, turning a page in the novel she was reading.

“Wasn’t my intention but it’s a nice bonus,” he quipped.

Rose glanced up and saw his best daft grin spread across his face. He’d abandoned his book in favor of watching her at some point. The corners of her mouth twitched up and she made a few quick movements with her right hand. The Doctor’s jacket, which he had left draped over the back of one of the armchairs, suddenly rose into the air and flew across the room to deposit itself on his head.

“Oi! Not fair,” the Doctor complained, voice muffled by leather as plucked his jacket off his face.

Rose was holding back giggles when she answered. “’S’what you get for being deliberately insulting.”

“Can’t tell me you’ve never called yourself a witch before. ‘Specially with the advent of Harry Potter during your generation.”

“I did, yeah, but it mostly has bad connotations. Witch trials and being burned at the stake and all that. People like talkin’ about magic and witches and wizards or whatever you want to call them, but actually discovering that magic is real terrifies them and they lash out.”

The Doctor leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and depositing his coat in a heap on the floor. “So you just keep it all a secret and stay safe.”

“Yeah.”

“Not all magical people do that, though, I’m guessing.”

Rose shook her head. “There’s some stage magicians back on earth that are definitely actually magical and not illusionists like they claim to be. And some of the planets that we’ve visited have had thriving and visible magical communities living in harmony with the non-magical ones.”

“But you still think it’s too dangerous to be openly magical on Earth?”

“You know Earth history better than me, Doctor. Is there ever a time when people have openly claimed to have magic without being hunted down?” Rose questioned, pulling her knees into her chest.

The Doctor pondered for a moment. “Can’t think of any, no.”

“That’s why it’s so important that Mum and I keep it a secret back home.”

“You were already good at covertly doing magic in public when you started travelling me, right?” He hazarded after a few moments of silence. “So you must’ve practiced back in London.”

Rose laughed. “Yeah, drove Mum crazy. I’ve always been best with things like unlocking and muffling or concealment spells and I practiced so I could do them without most people noticing. She was so worried that I was going to become a criminal or something, put my magic to ill use.”

The way Rose recited the last phrase made it clear it was from a lecture she had heard a thousand times over and the Doctor couldn’t suppress another smile.

“She should be proud,” he started, schooling his features into a deadpan expression. ‘You’re not just any criminal, you’re a wanted fugitive on at least two dozen planets.”

“If you ever tell her that, I will get revenge,” Rose warned.

The Doctor chuckled and they lapsed into a comfortable silence once more. Rose was just considering picking her book back up when the Doctor spoke once more.

“You never told me if you and your mum did anything special for Halloween.”

Rose shot a grin at him that was full of mischief as she reached for her book. “Mum dresses up like a witch every year.”


End file.
